Rina … you're never alone
by Kida-Kaoru-Lover96
Summary: A girl Rina is in the world of the living. When something strange starts to happen can she figure out what happen to her years ago? And can she get the boy of her Dreams?
1. What's this feeling?

Amanda: Just so u ppl know i Dont Own Bleach!

Bree: I WISH U DID! then i would kick Aziens BUTT!

Yaya & Amanda: AHHH Bree! ^^;

"Rina … you're never alone"

PRELUDED 

_As my eyes closed, I saw him with his back to me, sword drawn in a protected position in front of him and me. I knew something bad was about to happen. He turned to look at me, but only for a brief second, I saw his face with a pained look and a tear running down from his beautiful eyes, and I knew… I had to fight back._

I keep running, knowing I was too weak to finish the fight. He followed me down the street and through the warehouse. It was too dark for me to see where I was going but as I tripped over something, he leaped for the last strike.

As I woke up people were surrounding me. They keep asking "Are you ok!" and "What's your name?" At first, I couldn't understand what they were saying, but then I became alert and started to hiss in pain but then I realized there was no pain or if there was, I couldn't feel it. "_That's weird " _I thought, "I_ thought I was just in a battle? _". Then someone ask me again "What's your name?" that time I answered, "Rina… Rina Amarante" I whispered. " Rina, are you ok you look pretty beat up? ", "I'm ok", I responded with out thinking. After they were done asking questions, they helped me home and left.

I decided to take a shower to wash off before I eat. When I got out an hour later, I looked in the mirror to see the damage of the previous battle, but to my surprise there was none. The only scar was a long one all the way done my face, and I knew that would never go away. Nor did I want it to; I needed it to remind me of that night and the wanting for revenge.

Remembering that day was very painful but for along time now it was the only dream I had when I closed my eyes. When I woke up I was very tense. I could barely move. "What the hell is going on?" I went outside to see if there was a menos, but there wasn't any. "This is weird? There's something here and I know it!" so I took a walk down the road and felt that strange spiritual pressure again. Then it hit me… "There's a Captain here! Wait… why is there a Captain here? I'm the… well was the only Captain to come here. Oh well whatever it is I'll leave it to them." I continued my walk through the town when I felt a very huge spiritual pressure. I've never felt so much in one area at once! So I decided to go look, then I saw it… "A human? No it cant be. It just appeared through a portal in the sky. It's not a hollow; I know that for a fact." As I got closer, I felt that Captain's Reiatsu again. So I got closer and I saw people, well not people but kids. There were only three of them that looked like adults. Worse, they all were getting their butts kicked by this stranger. I signed, "Might as well help them…" I tookGringo out of my pocket where I keep him until I need him, out, put one in my mouth, and swallowed. When I got out, I turned and whispered so the people wouldn't hear me "stay hidden and quite." "Yea whatever" he said and sank to sit and wait on the ground. I hid my Reiatsu like I always do so they wouldn't sense me, and started to flash step to the strange being. When I got close, I waited for the right moment to attack.

The time came when they were all out of breath and on the ground, heavy breathing. So I ran and took out my Zanpakutō, Hebinoyou Himemiya. When I got close enough and could feel them watching me, I yelled, " Fall to the ground ... Hebinoyou Himemiya" it did just so! With my arm out stretched, I let go of Hebinoyou Himemiya and it transformed beautifully into a snake and coiled around my arm. The string on the end of Hebinoyou Himemiya came up and tied my long periwinkle color hair in a ponytail so you could see the gray lightning bolt tattoo on the side of my hair. Then the person, after looking over me, asked, "What Captain are you?" this question surprised me. My eyes got big, I quickly thought of something to say, "Why do you think I'm a Captain?" "By your Reiatsu." _"Did I forget to remember to hide it again?" _I thought. I thought for a minute then said," Well I'm not. So who are you?". "I'm a Arrancar; well I'm really an Espada. Espada Number 2. My name is Baraggan Luisenbarn." "Well that's good to know I always like to know the name of the people I kill." "Ha Ha, do you really think you could defeat me?" "Yes. I know I can!" then I charged.

I have to admit he was fast but I was faster. I killed him in less than ten minutes. When I was sure he was dead, I drifted to the ground and put my shikai away, I stood there for a minute because he cut through my arm good. Once I regained control of myself I flash stepped back to my body before the people could get over what just happened. When I got back home, I did my best to repair my arm but not knowing much about medicine and I didn't do a very good job of it either. After I fixed my arm the best I could do, I was so tired that I skipped eating and went to bed.

When the gang got to Orihime's place, they started to talk about what happened earlier that day.

Toshiro: "Who was that girl? Her Reiatsu was much more then mine! I've never seen that before."

Orihime: "Who ever she is, she's very pretty!

Renji and Ichigo: "Yes she is…"

Orihime: "Did you guys say something?"

Renji and Ichigo: "No."

Rangiku and Rukia: *stares at them*

Uryu and Chad: "She was a very good fighter!"

Toshiro: "I'm …um… going to take a walk."

Rangiku: "I'll go to."

Toshiro: "No I'll be fine on my own."

Rangiku: "Ok… Captain."

Ichigo: "I wonder what's wrong with Toshiro?"

Renji: "Who knows? "

Toshiro, who's for some unknown reason is sitting on the roof of Orihime's house. As he looks to the sunset he wonders who and why that girl came to save them. As he's up there, he's soul pager goes off telling him there's a hollow near by. " Rangiku, I'll go fight it. Stay here with the others." But what he didn't know was that no one heard him nor did anyone's soul pager go off. Only his did. Also he didn't know that the hollow only set his pager off on purpose… to kill them off one by one.


	2. Strange Dream

As Toshiro went to go find the hollow, I get a weird feeling in my mind. Its like I've felt this feeling before but I couldn't think straight. That's when I felt the presences of a hollow and that Captain Reiatsu. And I then realized something bad… his Reiatsu was lowering! I quickly got dressed and followed the Reiatsu to an open field in the middle of the woods. Once I got there, I check the Reiatsu again and it was almost gone, so I ran from behind the tree and in between the kid and hollow, I then realized I forgot to take off my gigai. "Crap!" I muttered under my breath. I quickly pulled out Gringo, swallowed and said, "Protect him!", and ran to fight the hollow. But as soon as I saw its face, I stopped… I couldn't move. Then it spoke, "So we meet again, Rina." "Howw do you know my name?" "Awww, I'm shocked! How could you forget the hollow that killed you, Captain?" After hearing that my eyes widened and I couldn't speak. The kid behind me gasped and started to crawl backwards slowly. I still couldn't believe what I just heard. "What did you just say? Did you just say you killed me? How could you kill me if I'm right here?" . "Wow! You really don't remember? Three years ago and that scar on your face. I did that! I made that scar. You ran down an alley and it was dark outside you were in your gigai and you couldn't see well and tripped." I couldn't believe what I was hearing till I remember the night and I froze while he told the tale of my mistake. "When you fell you had tears in your pretty red-blue eyes and I jumped and made that scar. I couldn't do any thing worse because a Shinigami came to your aid. Let me think … his name was… Aizen… Aizen Sōsuke." at that the boy and me jump up at. He continues, "I ran when I saw him, but you were almost dead. He looked at you and smiled saying 'The plan will work a lot better with you out of the way' then he walked though a gate that appeared and told the gate guard that you were dead. I laugh and walked away." when he finished I realized I was crying and I still couldn't believe it but then I remembered it and the nightmare came back.. _(*flashback* I was on the floor. Aizen was there, I looked up at him and said "help me.." then I fell asleep but I heard him say "The plan will work a lot better with you out of the way" and I could hear footsteps but after that nothing.) _When I finally snapped out of it and drew my sword and said "Slither in the moonlight ... Hebinoyou Himemiya" and the sword changed once again and I closed my eyes to cry as it attacked and killed the hollow. When Hebinoyou Himemiya came back I put it back in the guard and turned to face the boy.

When I faced the kid I was still crying. I was in shock and felt betrayed. I was to sad to face him so I ran. I didn't bother to get my gigai. I ran to a roof top to cry alone. Toshiro found the strength to stand after a few seconds. He found the girl's gigai and told it to follow him, after awhile of looking they found her on one of the roof tops. Toshiro heard everything but couldn't believe any of it. While he was thinking her gigai went up to her and sat right beside her. She looked at it and got up and walked into it, then sat back down. Toshiro thought it was the time to ask questions so he walked up to her and sat beside her. She looked at him and he looked backed. _'Bad idea' _he thought but it was too late he saw her eyes and felt sorry for her. _'she does have pretty eyes'_ he thought. "So you're a Captain?" he said. I looked at him and said "Yes, I was Captain of Squad 3." He's eyes went big. "That was Gin Ichimaru's Squad." I looked up. "Was?" "Yeah Gin betrayed the all Squads along with Captain Aizen and Captain Tōsen about two years ago. Why do you ask? Didn't you know?" he said as if I should of know! Upon hearing that my red eyes went so big that you could see perfectly the turquoise ring around the middle of them, and I passed out. When I awoke I was in a strange place and a girl was sitting over me and her hands out and coming from them was a orange shield looking thing. When she saw I was awake she yelled towards a door way, "She's awake, Captain Toshiro!" after she said that the little kid came in and told her thank you and she walked out. "You're a Captain! But your just a kid." I said in a whisper. He got all red and started blushing. "Yes I'm Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" after he said that, a bunch of people peeked around the door frame. I slid my head around him to see them. He turned and they saw he was blushing too. "Oh Captain! Are you blushing?" a tall orangey-red head woman said. He blushed even more, " No, I'm not blushing Lt. Rangiku!" she giggles "Captain are you in … love?" everyone laughed and he blushed even more. I decided to take the attention off him "Where am I?" I asked nicely. "Your at my house. Im Orihime." the orange hair girl said. "And im Renji." a red hair guy said. Once they all told me their names, Captain Toshiro asked me a question I didn't want to hear, "Why did you pass out when I mentioned Gin? Do you know Gin?"

I looked down, "He's… he's my brother." I said sadly. I started to cry again. Everyone stared at me, Toshiro looked sad, I knew he was thinking _'Why did I tell her about the rebellion'. _" I want to know everything about the rebellion" I said with a sad look. Toshiro looked at me as if to say "Are you sure?". but he continued. He told me everything and a few times I started to cry, but for the most part I listened and at the end he sighed. I said thank you to them and tried and finally got up but almost fell, but he caught me in mid-fall. I said thanks but I couldn't take my eyes off he's eyes neither could he to mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds then I forced myself off him and walked out saying, "I'm going to bring him home!" "No!" Toshiro yelled at me, but its wasn't a mean yell. It was more like a plea. I turned to him and said in a furious voice, " Don't try to stop me." and I was so mad and confused that I didn't even try to control my Reiatsu. It came out all at once and it hit Toshiro all at once full force and through him against the wall. "CAPTAIN!" everyone yelled. "Should we go after her?" Rukia asked. "No, we're going with her!" he says as he gets up.

I walk through the gate, Urahara gave me and landed on my butt in Las Noches. And here im thinking _' this is going to be hard and that I'll have to go through many fights before I get to the room next to where Gin and Aizen are but no, no fights, no traps, no nothing.' _

Toshiro and the gang get there buts its already too late she's about to walk in the room. He yells for her.

I hear Toshiro's voice and turn towards it. He and the gang run up to me with a plan. They're going to go in with me, but I have to wear Renji's sand coat so that they don't recognize me. I agree and put the coat on. "Rina?" a little kid asked. I turn and look at her. "How do you know my name?". "It's Nel! How can you forget Nel!" I looked at her and everyone looked at me. "I know you but I don't remember you…" I said she started to tear up. "Lets go!" Toshiro said. We run into the room and I hear his voice. I start to shake my head and think _'it can't be! Gin wouldn't_.. _But then I hear the voice respond to Gin, so it must be him' _I try not to think about it till its time." Oh, we have guests Gin. How nice. Oh I wasn't expecting you to come so soon, my sweetheart Espada." I heard Aizen say. But who was he talking to? Then I felt someone's arms wrap around me. "No, she doesn't need to be tied up. She can't fight." Aizen said. Everyone gasped. How did he know I was here? But then he must have been talking to me earlier. Then I got mad because he called me sweetheart. Then I thought '_Why did he say I couldn't fight? And why did he call me an Espada?'_ . But then I hear something that changed the plans, " kill Toshiro" I heard Aizen say. And I think _'No not him' _then I hear a sickening sound. *clash clash* _'their fighting'_ that's when I realized everyone but me and Orihime is tied up but she was being held by someone unknown to me. Then it happens… someone got hit and fell. I lift my head enough to see who it is. And I wish I didn't.. because I saw white hair but I couldn't tell who it was so I lifted my head some more. And- I saw Toshiro on the ground bleeding badly. "No!" I yelled without thinking. Gin raises his head and opened his eyes. "No" I said again, and I couldn't control myself anymore. I yelled, " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT GIN!" . Then I lift my head so that the coat hood falls off my head. Gins eyes widen, and Aizen smiles. "Nice to see you alive… Rina, Espada 1!"

Everyone stared and gasped at me. I froze. "What did you just call me?" "I'm shocked you didn't remember. I guess Grimmjow was too rough on you. You were my loyalist Espada other than Ulquiorra." Aizen said with a happy tone. Then he looked at Nel, "You and Nel were like sisters. Never left each others side." he said with a smile. "But how come I don't remember that?" " Because you got in to a fight and cracked your mask." he said. "whoa whoa wait a minute! How can she be an Espada? She doesn't have a hole or number!" said a person with a 6 on his back. "Calm down Grimmjow. She has both. See?" Aizen said as he walked up to me. Before he could reach me, I drew my sword and cut off the arm of the Arrancar that was restraining Orihime and I ran over to Toshiro who was still laying on the floor and I wrapped him in the coat. "Orihime, Heal him please!" I begged. She ran to him and started to heal him. I stood up and look at Gin and shook my head, "I can't believe you. I CAN'T BLEIEVE YOU DID THIS!" He looked at Aizen and said "But Aizen said you were… dead." Gin said still in shock. "Yes, I almost was. Because Aizen tried to kill me!" Gin looked at Aizen with disbelief. Aizen nods and the gang attacked the Arrancars that were holding them then look at me with scared and worried faces. I say, "Go wait by the portal." They sigh and they say, "we're not leaving you!" I sigh and nod. Orihime keeps trying to healing Toshiro *who's still passed out on the floor*. I turn to Aizen and say, "Who says I can't fight?" I smile and say, "This is for calling me sweetheart." I draw my sword and run toward him. He tried to use he's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, but he should had remember his Zanpakutō doesn't work on me. I ran up to him with my sword out but before I could do anything he took his sword out and cut my shirt. Everyone froze. I fell. Once I sat up I look at my shirt, and gasped. He had ripped a hole by my left shoulder. There was a black line that I never noticed before. I put my hand there and moved my shirt a little bit down and there was a perfectly written number 1 there. Everyone gasped and then I saw the hole, it was right next to the number 1. Now I was mad. Since I had an undershirt on I took off my shirt. "That, Aizen, was… my… favorite… shirt!" and with that I ran straight at him. Once I got close and thrusted my sword in his stomach. He and I had a shocked face. Yes I got my sword in him but he got his in me deeper. I start coughing up blood. Everyone gasps. I whispered, "What's wrong? Don't you remember who your fighting against?" I tried to smile and say, "Slither in the moonlight ... Hebinoyou Himemiya" His eyes go wide, " No! How can you still use that move?" but before I can answer Hebinoyou Himemiya devours him and returns to me. I yank the sword out of me and I fall. I started to crawl to Toshiro, I got up and pick him up and I couldn't help thinking, _' he's like a little kid, so cute and small.' _As we start walking Gin runs in front of me and says," Sissy, I'm sorry!" I just stare at him and nod. I start to cough up blood and I fell to my knees and said "Sorry" and put Toshiro down and fell to the ground. Renji ran to me and picked me up. I look at him and tried to smile… then I passed out. When we get back to the real world, everyone but me, Toshiro and Orihime go into the living room to chat and Orihime continues healing me and Toshiro.

She finishes healing him two days later. (*In Toshiro's mind* _What just happened? All I remember was falling… and her. She was screaming and crying. She was yelling something… what was it? ^flashback^ *Toshiro's in mid-fall* __"I can't believe you. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!" I heard Gin say " But Aizen said you were… dead." "Yes, I almost was. Because Aizen tried to kill me!" she said, "Go wait by the portal." I heard the gang sigh and say no. Then I heard her say, "Who says I can't fight? This for calling me sweetheart. Slither in the moonlight ... Hebinoyou Himemiya" I heard Aizen say, " No! How can you still use that move?" ^flashback over^ Was she talking about me? And I remember the warmth of her hand on my back. And I remember being mad at him for calling her sweetheart. And did I hear him call her Espada? After that I'm blank… what happened? I cant believe im saying this but I think im…) "_Toshiro… Toshiro? Wake up."Orihime said kindly. With that Toshiro slowly opened his beautiful blues eyes, and looked up at all of them, but the only pair of eyes he didn't see were mine.


	3. Has the World Ended!

Sorry for the wait i've been busy. On to the story! *awesome music in backround*

* * *

"Where's Rina?" he asked with a worried face. Their faces fell, 'over there" Orihime said sadly. Toshiro look to where she was pointing and gasps. There I was , laying on the floor, still bleeding badly. "It won't stop. I've tried everything I can. I'm sorry Captain." Orihime said before she started to cry. Toshiro crawled over to Rina and he saw the hole and number 1, "No!" he whispered. (_*flashback* "Nice to see you alive… Rina, Espada 1!"_)"How did this happen?" he asked through sad, tearing eyes. "She was trying to protect you. She attacked Aizen. She stabbed him but he stabbed her at the same time but his sword went deeper. She tried to carry you back but she couldn't. She put you down just before she passed out." Renji told him. Toshiro told Orihime to keep trying to heal Rina. And walked out on to the roof. Where he cried till night came. About five hours after he went to the roof Toshiro hears Rukia calling him. He did his best to hide the stains and runs down to see what's going on. When he walked into the room they were standing around me. "Ok she's better." Orihime said wiping the tears from her eyes. Toshiro ran to my side and smiled. "I'm glad your ok." he said and smiled. I tried to smile but I came out looking like a pained smile. They left to go back to the Soul Society a day later. As they passed through the gate he was the last to go through the gate, so I thought it would be cute to yell, "I LOVE YOU! " to him through the gates closing doors.

He turned to her and blushed as the doors closed and as they did, I heard Rangiku started "awwwwww"ing to Captain Toshiro. And I started to cry because I thought it was the last time I'd see him. Gin wrapped his arms around me to try to comfort me but it didn't work very well.

I tried my hardest to forget Toshiro. It didn't work. I was listening to the radio like I always do on Saturday morning, but all the wrong songs start to play. " I could tell you his favorite color's blueHe loves to argue, born on the twentieth." "All I ever wanted, Was to see you smiling. All I ever wanted, Was to make you mine. I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see. That all I ever wanted Was you and me" "Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around come around no more" " In the blink of an eye. You held my hand, you held me tight. Now you're gone. And I'm still crying. Shocked, broken. I'm dying inside" so I turned the radio off. And started to cry.

About two weeks later Rangiku started to notice Captain Hitsugaya wasn't acting his normal cold, mean self. "He must be heartsick!" she thought. " I know!" She went to his office and said, "Follow me!" He gave her a confused look, but followed. Once they got outside she stopped and looked around to see if anyone was watching and turned towards him. She smiles this evil smile and grabbed him and flashed stepped to the gate to the human world. "PUT ME DOWN, RANGIKU!" he yelled. She pretended she didn't hear him, and continued to run. Once they got there it was already open. She throw him as fast as she could and quickly said "Bye bye Captain, have a nice vacation!" and slammed the gate doors closed. He was confused and mad and didn't know what to do. But he caught on to the plan and got mad but his feelings got in the way again and he walked to Rina's house. He knew he couldn't ignore his feelings anymore.

He got to her house around 6:30ish pm.

I heard a knock at my door and went to answer the door. When I opened the door, I gasped. When I saw Toshiro at my door I got a little too happy and jumped to give him a hug ,nearly glomped him to the floor. He laughed and I thought, _"That's the first time he's laughed around me." _I blushed and said "Sorry" . He smiled, then got serious, and said "I need ask you something." I was confused but agreed. We went and sat in the living room on the little light red sofa. When I sat down he started talking, "Rina, I know I've only known you for awhile and I think if I don't say this everyone … and me will not let me forget it. So…. Rina… Will you marry me?" I froze. I couldn't think of what to say nor did I think I could say anything. I started tearing without knowing it. After a few seeming long seconds I said the only thing I could… "Yes!"

I was so happy that I started to black out. So I fell against him to make myself feel less embarrassed. I knew he was blushing because I could feel him getting hotter. I couldn't tell if I was awake but if couldn't see anything but I could feel him get tense. I didn't know if its because I didn't have the energy to conceal my Reiatsu or if it was something else. So I tried my best to regain consciousness, but that didn't work very well. It was ten minutes before I woke up and I looked up to find me staring at Toshiro. He smiled but he was still tense. So I decided the best way to found out why was to ask. So I ask him, "Toshiro, why you so tense?". He sighed and said, "I was just thinking of how I'm going to explain this to everyone…" I laughed. "Its easy, we'll do it together!" he smiled at that. "Well should we go back tomorrow morning?" he asked. I said plan and simple, "Sure! But first I'm going back to sleep." and with that I laid my head back down on his leg and went back to sleep. I could hear him laughing at that but he didn't object to it.

In the morning I packed a few things before we left to go back to the Soul Society. Once Toshiro woke up we went to Urahara's shop to go through the gate. Once we got to the Soul Society we said hi to every Captain and Lieutenant. But the fist person to find out was none other then Rangiku. Then she told Gin and they went around telling EVERYBODY. Once word got to Byakuya he decided to go see if it was true. He found the happy couple a few minutes after Rangiku told him the news. "So is it true you were alive and didn't come tell me… Rina?" Byakuya asked. Once I heard that voice I turned around to see Byakuya. I ran up to him and gave him a hug saying, "Hiya Byakuya! I'm sorry I should have but I was kinda busy…" "oh ok I see." he said. After we talked for awhile Byakuya left and Toshiro asked 'how I knew Byakuya' and I told him we were best friends when we were little. And that we went to Soul Academy together. He bought the story and we continued our walk and decided to have the wedding here in the Soul Society. And the date would be next week and the 6th. Which was the day I supposedly died on in the World of the Living.

The wedding was so beautiful! Instead of wearing to color white, I wore a teal and red strapless dress, with moonbeam roses on the sides and front of it. We had a big wedding from Toshiro's stand point. Rangiku was are bridesmaid and Gin was are best man. When Rangiku went to get a dress, Toshiro made sure I went to so she won't get some stripper looking dress. At that I laughed but agreed. Went dress shopping that afternoon. We found lots of cute dresses. I was about to get one that was a blood red with white trim, but Rangiku stopped me and handed me one that was a teal and red strapless dress, with moonbeam roses on the sides and front of it. She said Toshiro's favorite flower was the moonbeam rose. So I got that one and she got the one I was about to get.

When Toshiro and Gin when suit shopping Gin found one Rangiku would like. It was

Black jacket and pants but the shirt was a sassy purple. Toshiro had a hard time finding a suit because the clerk didn't believe he was getting married and said she might not have a suit to fit his size. He nearly popped a vein when she said that. After two hours of looking he found one. It was everything black but the shirt was a light turquoise. Gin said that was his sister's favorite color. Once they bought the suits Toshiro went home to wait for the day he said 'would never happen it him' come.

When the wedding music started I started to walk down the isle. He gasped then smiled when he saw the moonbeam rose on my dress. I walked the isle with Byakuya because my father was not alive anymore. Once we got to the stage Byakuya did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed my cheek. I blushed and so did Toshiro, but I think he was a little bit mad.

And after the wedding we found out Rangiku and Gin booked at private beach house for our honeymoon. I thought it was a little too sweet but once I got there… I wanted to buy it. The place was beautiful, the sunset was sooo lovely. And even though I'm bigger then him, Toshiro still picked me up and carried me through the door way. Once we got unpacked I went to take a shower and he went to watch TV. I got out of the shower earlier then I usually do. As I opened the bathroom door I peeked around the corner to see if toshiro was still watching TV. He was. As I walked around the wall I saw he more clearly. He was laying with his head at the end of the bed almost hanging off the bed. And he was laying on his back, shirtless. So the TV looked upside down to him. I leaned against the wall and thought '_how can a cute little kid have abs?'_ upon thinking that I laughed. He heard me and turned to face me. "Hey, how long have you been standing there?" he asked blushing. " A few minutes…" I replied with another laugh. He laughed then yawned. " Time for little Toshi to go to bed… " I said, trying hard not to laugh! He glared at me then giggled, "Ok" he said still giggling.


End file.
